


Finders, Keepers

by littleblue_eyedbird



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Balcony Sex, F/M, He comes to claim it, Lavellan steals Solas' jawbone necklace, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, needy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/pseuds/littleblue_eyedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulenera Lavellan steals one of Solas' personal belongings and he comes to claim it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finders, Keepers

Sulenera slammed the door to her quarters and immediately leaned against it, cradling the contraband she had pilfered against her chest. She took a second to recover her breath; sprinting across Skyhold from the bath house had been necessary course of action considering she did not want to have anyone witness her fleeing the place.

She ascended the stairs, admiring her stolen treasure. The beautiful blackened jawbone was smooth to the touch, faintly thrumming with some type of enchantment. The ridges of the teeth were still sharp although it was clearly a very old token. She traced the grooves with tender care, fondly unwinding its leather straps from around her fingers.

She wondered how long it would take Solas to discover it was missing.

She quickly slipped the jawbone amulet over her head and tucked it beneath the silken button down dress shirt Josephine had insisted she wear to some ridiculous meeting this morning at the crack of dawn. In a small act of rebellion against the expected etiquette, Sulenera had forsaken her breast band. She quite enjoyed the feeling of the lustrous fabric against her bare skin.

 _Piss off, Orlais_ , she thought to herself, mentally cursing the insufferable Lords and Lady she was forced to politely entertain. It was lucky she managed to make it through the breakfast without freezing anyone. Now that she was finally free of her duties for the day, she could hardly wait to rid herself of the rest of her outlandish outfit.

She began to strip; her formal bear hide boots kicked off and forgotten in a heap at top of the stairs. Her ornately embroidered leggings found themselves strewn across her crimson rug, followed swiftly by her gloves and matching embroidered vest.  Since the smooth silk of her shirt felt so nice she decided to keep it on, fully intending to lounge around in nothing but that chemise all day. Her fingers trailed to her hips and hooked themselves around the thin band of her smallclothes. She began to slip them down when she heard a sharp knock on her door followed by the sound of it swinging open.

“Inquisitor, a moment.”

As it turned out, it took Solas considerably less time that she thought.

She heard footfalls climbing the stairs, and her fingers were still laced into her smallclothes. So naturally, she did what any sensible woman would do.

She bolted outside on to the balcony.

She took a deep breath and stilled herself .She spun around and sat on the balcony edge, shimming her small clothes down until they were hanging around her right ankle. She crossed her leg over her left, and relaxed. This is what she had wanted after all.

“Vhenan, it has come to my attention…”  Solas said as he crested the top of the stairs, trailing off when he saw the trail of clothes leading to the center of her room. He strode forward towards her desk when a subtle movement to his right caught his eye.

He abruptly halted in front of the open balcony doors, as his jaw went slack.

Sulenera was basking in the warmth of the late morning sun, stretching as she let herself flash a brilliant, wolfish smile; rolling her ankle in smooth, repetitive motions.  Solas’ eyes wandered down her exposed flesh of her long legs to settle on the lacy finery dangling off her foot.

“And what exactly has come to your attention?” She inquired with feigned innocence, tossing golden, sunlit locks of hair over her shoulder.

Solas swallowed, eyes darting back up to meet the swirling green depths of her. His stood a little straighter, composing himself before taking a few steps forward out onto the balcony before her.

“I noticed that one of my personal affects went missing while I was bathing. I simply wished to know if you might have known anything regarding its disappearance.”

“I don’t have the slightest clue about what you’re talking about.” 

She began to slowly unbutton the silken chemise, drawing his eyes once again to her thin fingers as they unfastened more and more of her shirt.

 “What makes you think— _oh_!”

She looked down at herself, peeling her shirt open for Solas to see. A flush crept across his cheeks, turning the tips of his ears pink as he took in the sight before him.

“You wouldn’t happen to be referring to this?”

Sulenera coyly raised her eyes to meet his as she trailed her fingers across the jawbone necklace that was resting comfortably between her breasts.

“I….Indeed.” Came his clipped response, perhaps a bit more strained than he intended.

“Finders, Keepers, Solas.” She purred, “Unless you want to come and claim it.”

She began to pull her shirt closed but firm hand gripped her wrist.

“Don’t.” His restraint was cracking by the second.

“You know Solas, you’re quite handsome when you bl–.”

His mouth swept across her own, stealing the last few words as his tongue parted her smirking lips. His fingers cupped the nape of her neck, knotting into her hair as he pulled her deeper into the kiss. She submitted herself to the steady cadence of his mouth, relishing in the way he craved her returning affection. Releasing her wrist, he slipped his hand between her thighs to uncross her legs, hitching one of them around his side.

He broke from her lips as she rolled her head to side, allowing him access to drag this mouth down her neck. He nipped along her throat as his hand slowly spread her apart, savoring the way his fingers felt gliding around her inner thigh.  Her small clothes fell from her ankle, forgotten, as he caressed her slit with languid, tantalizing strokes, fueling her aching desire.

Sulenera arched her back, shuddering under his touch and wound her arms around him. She gasped loudly as he immediately pushed two fingers deep within her slick core, burying her face and fingers into his shoulder.

“Sulenera, look at me.”

He withdrew the hand that had been knotted into her hair as she lifted her face to meet his gaze through heavily lidded eyes. He traced his fingers down her jawline before gripping her chin, holding her in place. His eyes burned unspoken hunger as his lips quirked up into a devious smile.

She felt him gradually begin to pulse his mana with each undulating caress of his fingers. His thumb began to encircle her clit, sending small shockwaves of electrifying pleasure through her core. The sensation spreading up her spine each time he curled his fingers inside her. He teased her by slowing down to a painfully slow rhythm every time as she tried to ride against his hand. If he was going to be a tease, then so would she.  

She fade stepped off the railing, effectively pushing Solas up against wall of the castle, sending veins of frost racing up the stone behind him. One of her hands wound into the soft fabric of his tunic as her slated her mouth against his again. His stifled moans were the only encouragement she needed and pressed into him deeper.

Her other hand trailed its way down to grind against the hard swelling in his breeches, rolling her hips in time with her hand. He sharply inhaled, hissing with pleasure as she dipped her fingers beneath the band of his pants to graze his erection.  With his assistance, she yanked his tunic up over his body between their breathless kisses, allowing coveting fingers to explore their way down newly exposed flesh, tearing away at laces of his breeches to pull them down off his hips.

She hadn’t managed to get them very far before she was suddenly being spun around and bent over the balcony’s railing. The stolen necklace swung wildly from her neck alongside the aurelian tresses of her hair that were spilling past her shoulders.

He swiftly nudged her legs apart with his knee as he leaned over her, his length pressing against her throbbing slit.

Grazing his teeth long the tip of her ear, he whispered huskily, “Careful how loudly you scream Vhenan, your voice will carry. Although, I imagine the sound would be—”

The ragged cry that escaped her lips cut Solas off mid-sentence as he buried himself inside of her. Instead of using her hands to stifle her scream, she clamped them down over the railing using it to steady her against Solas insistent rhythm. The sudden feeling of Solas sinking himself deeper and deeper with each buck of his hips sent her head reeling. Once she regained some semblance of control over her limbs, she fell in time with his tempo. She rolled her hips against his unyielding thrusts, eliciting several feral noises from her lover.

She could feel his breath gliding across her shoulder blades, sending shivers across her skin as he pulled the silken chemise down to expose her back to him.

His fingers began drag across the planes of her back in precise strokes, repetitive and hypnotic.

“Solas, what… are you…” She moaned breathlessly, eyes widening when she realized he had traced a lightning rune on to her back.

He pressed his lips at the center of the design, “Come undone for me,  _ma fen’ina’lan’ehn_ ”

At his words a wave of mana rushed over the glyph, electrifying every nerve ending from the tip of her neck, down her spine, leading straight to her core. Her cries echoed off the stone walls, lights dancing behind her eyes as she convulsed through her magically enhanced climax. She felt him falter as she pulsed around him. His hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise, biting down on the soft flesh of shoulder and he swiftly followed her release with his own.

He fell against her back as they leaned over the balcony to recapture their lost breath. She reveled in the fact that she could feel his heart beating through is chest where he pressed against her bare skin. He ran deft fingers through her hair, peeling it away to press a tender kiss against her cheek.

“ _Fascinating_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Elven Translation:
> 
> ma fen’ina’lan’ehn - my beautiful wolf


End file.
